Love Lessons
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Usagi is tired of Mamoru always working and forgetting about her all the time and decides to walk away one night. Then she meets the charming Rei Hino, UsagiRei, AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters...

_I got inspired to write this story while listening to the song 'where'd you go' by Fort Minor. I don't know if the idea is that original since a lot of authors may have written these kinds of fics but in my opinion it get's kind of hard to come up with something original and new. Not only because there over a twenty thousand fics posted int he sailor moon catogory but also because I think we all get inspired by things we see or things we go through ourselfs. Anyway I hope people will take their time to read this fic and let me know what you all think, I'd be happy to know. Also i'm aware of my spelling and grammar mistakes but as I said in my former fics, my spelling is improving at the moment and the fact I'm using another computer (which has no grammer or spelling check) I cannot see what I did wrong...When I'm able to use my own computer again I will start looking for my mistakes, until then I can only hope you won't try to let those mistakes bother you too much. Well enough of my ramblings now, please enjoy..._

_This story will have a total of three parts...

* * *

_

Part One: Prologue

**Love Lessons**

_The escape

* * *

_

A small blonde sat on the couch staring at the tv screen. There was nothing special she wanted to watch, she wasn't even watching to the moving pictures on the television. It was just that she simply felt alone. The sound of the television helped her to get her mind off of things that shouldn't matter. Two years ago on the age of sixteen she married the man she truly had loved all her life. But just like in all stories of the married woman, everything went fine until...

Until the day he got a new job offer which he had greatfully accepted. The blonde, at first had been very happy for her husband. Finally he would get the credit he deserved. But like all hard working husbands, work became his first love. Now he hardly was home and when he was all he did was just kiss her and then go to bed without saying anything else. Many nights Usagi had wondered where he was at the moment. Here she would sit while he could be anywhere. Maybe with another girl, maybe just partying with his friends but frankly, Usagi didn't care anymore. When they married he promised to be there for her at all times. But lately, no not lately. For one year straight he hadn't lived up to that promise. He had promised to call her everyday when he would be in the abroad but after a few days the phone calls just stopped and when the blonde would call him to ask how everything was going he would just hang up on her. Saying the same words over and over again : '_Sorry honey but i'm busy at the moment, i'll call you tonight.' _Ofcourse, he never called.

The blonde eightteen year old had often wondered what life would've been like if she hadn't married Mamoru Chiba. That was his name, at first no one had ever heard about him. Now he was the most famous lawyer you could find in Tokyo. Going back to the thought of what would've been if she hadn't married him, she would've been free and able to do what she wanted to do and not having to worry about her husband being in possible danger. No it had been enough of these thoughts. She should've listened to her parents when she told them about her engagement with Mamoru. They told her they were too young and not aware of what was out there waiting for them. As always fate decided to give her parents the final and right words.

But who would've expected this. They might have been young but their whole future had been planned out. They would marry and become a happy couple. They would have one daughter who they would raise to be the most beautiful girl in the world. They managed to stick to one thing thay had planned out. They did marry, but right after their marraige a lot of things went wrong already. Usagi didn't feel like racalling all the things had had went wrong because it often made her wonder even more why she still was sitting here hoping that maybe he would come home today.

Mamoru loved her, there was no doubt in that. He had never cheated on her or raised his voice once towards her. He had been nothing but nice and so had she. That was were it had gone wrong. If she had just told Mamoru not to leave her so many times, if she had told him just for once how she missed him and how it hurted her to be apart from him so many times. She would only see him twice a week. it had hurted her at first, now she had gotten used to it. But even if she was used to seeing him so less it still didn't mean she was okay with it. Not at all. Actually tonight was the night she would finally do the right thing, atleast what she thought was right. She would pack her suitcase and finally leave this place. Leave everything behind, the loneliness, the pain but most of all the love she had lost.

''You're gong aren't you Usagi-sama?'' Suddenly a voice asked causing the small blonde to jump up and turn around to face their maid. She was going to miss that little old but funny lady. Somehow Nicole had always seemed to understand her wheter is came down to love or emotions, Nicole had always been there for her and it was ofcourse no suprise that she had figured out now that it was Usagi's time to leave.

''I'm afraid so.'' Usagi whispered while looking down at her hands.''I hate to leave like this but i'm afraid that if I tell Mamoru this isn't working i'll end up staying and believing his promises about that things will indeed change. I know they can change but I also know he doesn't want things to be different. I'm sure he's quite happy right now.''

Nicole just nodded. ''I understand that but i'm sure going to miss you. Mamoru isn't the type to have nice talks with. I'll miss that the most. At my age people aren't interested in what I have to tell them but you Usagi-sama, you've always seemed to care about me.'' A tear slide down Usagi's face. Leaving this place would really have it's negative sides too. Nicole wasn't just a maid, she was the mother Usagi had lost after she married Mamoru but Nicole was also her best friend for that matter. And good friends like that were hard to find.

With that Usagi switched off the television and walked over to the old woman who dropped the bucket she was holding to give the blonde a tight hug.''Don't cry Usagi-sama i'm sure you'll find true happiness with someone who will spend every moment of his life spoiling you and showing you how much he cares. Everyone makes mistakes, though I have to admit Mamoru was a big mistake.'' The old lady spoke as Usagi tightened her grip on the old lady. She was on the edge of laughing and breaking down in to tears at the moment. She had no idea where she would go or how she would get there but she was determined to get happy again, to fill the emptiness that had replaced the love in her heart.

After a while of just holding eachother tight and crying Usagi pulled away from the old lady and handed her a white envelope.''Give this to Mamoru when he get's back and please tell him i'm sorry I won't be waiting for him this time. Also let him know how terribly sorry I am for leaving him without saying goodbye.'' As she had spoken the last words Usagi placed a kiss on the maid's head and started to walk towards the door without saying anything else. Nicole understood that at the moment, the blonde wasn't able to say anything anymore. '_Farewell Usagi-sama, I wish you well...'_

_-------_

When Usagi reached the busstation she noticed she had forgotten to give Nicole some extra money, ofcourse it was too late now to return and give it back to the old woman. With that thought set on her mind Usagi looked down sadly at her suitcase. She knew it wouldn't be long now before the first drop of rain would start to fall. It was the perfect way of ending a terrible day.

''The busses don't drive at this time anymore since the main part of the road was ruined by the storm of last night.'' A voice said causing Usagi to snap out of her thoughts and look up at a raven haired girl in a red car.''I can give you a lift if you want...Just tell me where you want me to bring you.'' She then added when she saw Usagi's red and swollen eyes. It didn't take a genius to find out the girl had been crying.

''I'll wait til the morning.'' Usagi whispered.''But thanks anyway.'' The raven haired girl shook her head in reply.

''Don't be so silly, it's going to rain at any moment...Besides it'll be too cold at night to sit there. Listen if you want to take the bus so badly it's okay with me but atleast let me offer you to stay at my place until the morning, it's not in my heart to leave such a cute girl behind in the cold and rain.'' The woman in the car now spoke while opening the door on the passenger's side.

All Usagi could do was blush at the comment from the raven haired girl abouth er being cute before nodding and standing up. The other seemed to be pleased with this because she moment Usagi stood up from where she had been sitting a smile appeared on her face.''Great, my name is Rei Hino...What's yours?''

''Usagi Ch...Usagi Tsukino.'' The blonde answered forgetting for one moment she wasn't no longer going to live with his last name. Rei simply nodded as Usagi stepped in the car and closed the door behind her. She wasn't the type to step into a car with a total stranger but there was something about the raven haired girl that made Usagi feel at comfort.

------

''Where are you going Mamoru-san ?'' A guy dressed in a black tuxedo asked the black haired man who was about to walk out of the door. Mamoru turned around to look at his partner with a smile.

''Tomorrow is my wife's birthday, I have to go home. You know I haven't spend much time with her this past year but now we finally have this guy locked up after nine months it's time for me to make up with our missed time.'' Mamoru answered.

His partner just rolled his eyes. ''I'm using my job here exactly for that reason. You know the chick I married five years ago? Well ever since we've been together she hadn't stop eating. People all assume I married to a pig. But if you want to go to your wife while you can have fun here..go ahead.''

Now it was Mamoru's turn to sweatdrop and to roll his eyes. ''Your way of having fun is drinking and spending all the money you make on hookers.'' He stated causing his partner to almost choke in his coffee.

''Now that's not true and you know it. You forgot the add gamble to that list.'' He joked even though it was the truth.

''Well whatever makes you happy my friend.'' Mamoru said.''But I love my chick, I'd rather die than cheating on her.''

''You're no man.'' The brown haired man said as he tried to wipe away the coffee stains on his shirt. ''Besides I'm shocked your chick is still with you. If I were here and my husband would leave for work everytime i'd be outta the house already.'' He paused when he saw Mamoru was about to make a statement.''And don't start about my wife, She wants to run away and leave me but she can't...''

''You threathened her?'' Mamoru asked curious.

''No...'' The brown haired man stated. ''As a matter fo fact, the only reason why she's with me is because she's too fat to get off the couch and to pack her stuff.'' At this moment Mamoru bursted out into laughter. He could still remember how happy his partner had beena bout marrying this girl, now all he did was talk about how he had married a piggy.''I'm serious.'' He added causing Mamoru only to laugh harder. But to be honest, he didn't feel like laughing anymore all of a sudden.

''Is something wrong?'' His partner asked concerned when he noticed Mamoru had suddenly stopped laughing and looked like he had seen a ghost.''You look pale. Maybe you should sit down for a little while, i'll get some water.'' He said as he wandered off.

The black haired man just did as he was told and sat down on the chair behind his desk. A minute ago he had felt fine but now he felt like someone had ripped his heart out as if something bad happened. He wasn't sure but he had this feeling he couldn't explain in his stomach. It was like that feeling you feel when you are mad at someone or jealous. Maybe it was the sushi he had eaten earlier this day but somehow he knew his life had changed. He had to call Usagi quickly, maybe something had happened to her.

**To be continued..**

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I still don't own the characters!

Wow I got a great ammount of reviews for the first part of this story and I really like to thank everyone who left a review to this story. I hope you will like the second part as well. As always I'd like to know what you all think...

Also i'd like to apologize for my spelling errors, I really did my best...some ofcourse are caused because I simply don't know any better but others may be caused because of the fact I haven't slept properly in three days...I hope you'll excuse me for that...

* * *

Part Two

**Love lessons**

_Stories of the tired heart_

They indeed had been right. Not shortly after Usagi had gotten into the car it had started raining. The small blonde finally realised how tired she had been but until now it just hadn't hit her. She hadn't slept for three days, not because she couldn't but because she wanted to. After all she was going to leave Mamoru, she was nervous but most of all too excited to sleep. For a moment she closed her eyes, simply enjoying the silence and the sound of the drops of rain that landed on the front window.

Ofcourse this silence was interrupted by a voice next to hear. Slowly Usagi opened her eyes again to look at the raven haired girl wondering if it had been just her imagination or if Rei maybe had said something. The raven haired girl was focussed on the road but a smile on her face betrayed how amused she was by the other's behaviour. ''You seem very tired, how long have you been waiting for the bus at that station?'' She finally asked again.

Usagi thought about it for a moment.''Not very long, maybe a few minutes before you came.'' She then answered earning a nod from the other in reply.''But i'd like to thank you for giving me a lift and letting me stay at your place, I don't know what I would've done without your help.''

''You would still be sitting there, waiting for the bus.'' Rei joked earning a playful glare from the blonde who sat next to her.''So tell me, where are you going to anyway? You look rather sad but determined about something.''

Usagi gazed down at her hands now, taking a deep breath as she did so. It wouldn't really matter if she'd tell Rei would it? After all she would be gone out of the raven haired girl's life tomorrow.''I ran away...''

''From home, wow your parents must suck...'' Rei whispered more to herself than to anyone else.

''My home...I guess you could call it that. Maybe it's not a bad idea.'' Usagi replied. Maybe that was were she could head for. She could go back to her parents' house and make up with them for all those years she had missed.''Actually it's my husband i'm walking away from.''

Rei seemed to be suprised for a while.''You have a husband? You look younger than you are then. So what did he do, sleep with someone else, he beat you?'' She then asked curious. That was until she realised how rude she was. ''I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me ofcourse.''

''Nah it's okay.'' Usagi answered as she focussed on the road as well. ''He never cheated on me as far as I know, it's just..He was never home, he never took a day off to spend it with me. I just had enough, I know there's more out there in the world that sitting at home waiting for a husband who will never show up anyway. I'm sure he even forgot it's my birthday tomorrow.''

The raven haired girl nodded.''That sounds like a real man.'' She said sarcastically. ''Well it's his loss, you seem like a nice girl. I'm sure he'll have a hard time dealing with the fact you're no longer there.''

''That's what i'm afraid of.'' The blonde answered. ''Even though he hurt be a lot by his absence I still don't want to hurt him. I do care about him but not enough anymore to be with him any longer. Besides, by the time he figures out i'm not waiting for him anymore it'll be two years from now.'' The other laughed at that comment for a moment. She couldn't believe why anyone would leave his wife who was funny, nice and good looking behind at home.

''You have a good heart, if it was me who was married to that guy I wouldn't scolded the crap out of him and made him feel what I would've felt all that time. But do tell me, how old are you?''

''I'm eightteen years old now, how about you?'' Usagi asked.

Rei looked up in shock. ''I'm nineteen but...you claim you were married at your age? Well no wonder it didn't work out, you are way too young to be married already.'' Usagi shook her head as a small smile appeared on her face.

''If I would've met you two years ago I wouldn't have agreed with you. We were in love, I was blind to see what was already there back then.'' The blonde whispered sadly. ''I wouldn't say i've wasted my time with him though. I feel like i've grown a lot wiser and stronger.'' Rei didn't know what to say at this. Usagi was still so young but she had already been through a lot of things.

When Usagi noticed Rei's silence she smiled. It seemed her story shocked the raven haired girl. She decided it was better to let the subject past and show some interest in the other girl.''So tell me Rei-san, do you still live with your parents or do you live alone?''

''I live alone since I was sixteen. My parents died a long time ago and I grew up with my grandpa. He died a few years ago.'' Was the answer. Usagi ofcourse immidiately regretted her question but she could say anything else Rei went on with her story again.''I guess you and I ar emuch alike, we've been alone for quite some time. Not in the same way ofcourse but somehow I know you can relate to my situation as I can to yours. And please don't feel sorry for me, i've come to accept it myself. Besides just because I had a lousy past doesn't mean I will have a lousy future. As long as I believe things will be better i'm sure it will eventually happen.''

''You're right Rei-san.'' The blonde said. Rei was right, as long as she held faith in becoming happy in the future the past wouldn't really matter.

''Tell me Usagi-san, do you believe in fate?'' The raven haired girl suddenly asked causing Usagi to look up at her.

''I think I do. Yeah...I mean I believe in destiny, I believe everyone has a big part in life on earth. I also believe that there's a true lover out there for anyone. The question is, are you willing to find them, to look for them?'' This time is was Rei's turn to nod but she couldn't agree completely.

''True love?'' She started in a low whisper.''I think that's one of those things you have to see and have before you can believe in it. But then again, what's true love? I mean one person can love so many people and have many affairs and still they claim to love only one person. But how do you know someone is the one? Or is true love just made up by a romantic person who had nothing better to do...''

''For me true love is the person you grow old with.'' Usagi answered even though she could understand Rei's comment.''Ofcourse someone, a person can be able to love alot of people but in the end there's one person you hold the closest to your heart. About how I know someone is my true love...I think yuo just know. When you met them..I believe you will just simply know by a feeling, an emotion you had never felt before..''

''You make it sound like a great thing but sad at the same time Usagi-san. Did you think that when you married that guy that he was your true love?'' Rei asked curious. She never had someone to discuss these things with. Ofcourse she had a few friends but they never had talked like this and here she was discussing true love with someone she hardly knew.

'' I've had a long period of time that I indeed believed that he was _the_ one but now I know I was wrong. I think I still have to wait til I meet my destined lover.''

'' And if you don't..?'' Rei asked.

Usagi took a deep breath. ''Then it's his loss, besides if I end alone so be it. I don't mind, I think it's happiness what counts in the end. I can't spend my whole life waiting and looking for someone who maybe doesn't even excist. Besides, don't they always say , when you stop looking...''

''You will find what you were looking for...'' Rei finished for the other as the car suddenly stopped. ''We're here.'' When Usagi gazed up to see what the other meant with that she could see a beautiful temple surrounded by trees. Was this the place Rei lived? It was beautiful, Usagi was sure Rei would feel lonely very often at such a place though.

''You live here!'' She was amazed. Rei just nodded as she turned the engine off and started to get out of the car. Usagi decided to do the same thing, forgetting all about her suitcase as she got out of the car. She couldn't stop staring at the scenery.

''You'll catch flies with your mouth open like that...'' Rei commented as she walked around the car to get the blonde's suitcase for herself.''Anyway, yes this is were I live. It used to be my grandpa's shrine but now it's mine. I just couldn't find the power nor will to sell it. Besides I love living here, it's not very far from the city and it's quiet.''

''Too quiet..'' Usagi whispered hoping Rei wouldn't have heard it. What she had meant was that if she would've lived her she would have to cry herself to sleep all the time. This place was soo big, actually too big for just one person to live.

Rei just pretended she didn't hear the other's comment as she started walking towards the temple.''Let's get inside, it might have stopped raining but I'm cold.'' She said as Usagi snapped out of her thoughts and nodded once more before following the raven haired girl inside of the temple. On the inside it was just as impressive as the outside. It was huge inside. The floor was made of wood just as the whole temple itself, the room they were in now was decorated with a red carpet in the middle of the room and in the corner of the room stood a small nightstand with on it a small picture frame with four people and an old man on it. One she recognized as Rei, the old man must've been her grandfather and the other three girls, Usagi had no idea but they looked nice.

''Those are my three best friends.'' Rei's voice came from beside her causing her to look up at the raven haired girl who now stood next to her, gazing at the pictures with an honest smile on her face.''That blonde is Minako, she's always very cheerful but she can be annoying at times too. The brunette is Makoto, a great cook and listener. Though you shouldn't talk to her about boys, all she does is chase the poor male population. And the last one..that's Ami, If you would meet her you'll know why everyone calls her a genius. She's really smart.''

''They look like real nice girls, do they live far away from here?'' Usagi wanted to know. She felt bad for Rei, after all the taller woman was so nice for her. No one deserved to be alone like this but on the other hand, Usagi was glad to know Rei did have some friends. It was more than Usagi had at the moment. All she had was memories.

''No actually they live a few miles from here, I always visit them by bus, it's easier and faster that way with the traffic here in Tokyo.'' She explained.''If you want I'll introduce them to you tomorrow, unless you want to leave early to your mysterious destination.''

''My parents...'' Usagi answered.''I think I'm going back to my parents. But i'd like to meet your friends, after all I can always take a later bus or train. Atleast if you won't mind me staying a bit longer.''

''Not at all.'' Rei answered.''It's good to have some company, it get's kind of lonely here.'' For a few minutes it just stayed quiet between them until Rei broke the silence once more.''You look very tired, let me show you were you can sleep for the night.'' She said pointing at a wooden door which had an amulet hanging on iy with the words _peace _on it. Maybe it was some lucky charm.

''Oh I wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch!'' Usagi yelped. After all she didn't want to cause Rei any discomfort.

''OH don't be silly Usagi-san, It's the guest room not my own bedroom and I really don't mind. I can't just let my friends and guests sleep on the couch can I?'' Rei answered while picking Usagi's suitcase up from the ground again and started to carry it towards the bedroom.''Please follow me, after that i'll show you around.''

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Well that was the second part, as you all can see it's still a short chapter but there's a reason for that, simply...The last part will going to be one of my longest chapters ever. I've been writing a lot lately and I'm almost done with that part but I can't promise to upload it soon. Anyway I hope you liked it to far and please let me know what you thought..._

_In the next part : Usagi will walk into Rei who's taking a shower, Mamoru will return home only to find Usagi gone and last but not least Minako is being a love goddess once more by coupling Rei and Usagi up by accident..._


End file.
